Voice telephony is mostly used for communication between two persons over a longer distance. Because of ambiguities and problems in understanding human voice, confusion and misunderstandings can arise when discussing complex factual interrelationships. Thus for example the product NetMeeting from Microsoft is known from [1] with which a video conference and a joint processing of software programs are made possible.
One potential object is to specify a method as well as a mobile device and a communications device which allows or allow improved communication between two parties in a call in a simple and reliable manner.